


Adieu

by Dongqiao



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongqiao/pseuds/Dongqiao
Summary: 爱汝之人终会死去，唯有荣誉永世加冕





	Adieu

夜里暖气突然停掉了。  
他原本盖得很暖和，只是因为将大半身体瘫在了棉被外面，温度一冷下来，他便醒了。  
终于，他看不顺眼的暖气系统反倒抢先一步单方面破裂了友谊。  
他打开床头灯，困意满满地磨下床，摸了摸已经变得和空气一样冰冷的暖气片，睡眼惺忪地蹲下来，看到调节器早就自动跳到了OFF上。他用手拨了拨，想重新打开暖气，开关又弹了回来。  
自认倒霉地叹了口气，羽生抓了两下头发，找到自己的手机。2：17，锁屏上显示着这样的时间，于是他放弃了打扰社区维修工的打算。  
可能是因为朝向的原因，屋子里开始冷得有些过分了。他尝试着打开空调，这才想起来因为懒得动脑筋记住“Air-Condition”这个单词，一直拖着没有维修早在秋天就已经罢工了的机器。现在懊悔已经来不及了，早知如此，何必当初不认真练口语。  
羽生朝手心里哈了口气，撩开窗帘看向室外。他将手轻轻扣在玻璃上，指尖便瞬间在上面结上一团小小的白雾。他贴近窗户，直到睫毛也感到了寒冷。他看着远处一半的城市灯光和另一半通向郊区的旷原，收容所和便利店会给流浪动物们一个栖身之所，所以现在的深夜只是静谧而已。  
然后这场静谧被猛地一声炸响划破，接着他看到旷原的草坡上燃起了明火。大概是有汽车的油箱爆燃，火焰的势头很大，甚至将他震在原地愣了好一会儿。他害怕有人被困在里面，可是刚准备报警，消防车就来了。  
羽生把叠在一旁的白色羊绒衫穿上，内衬一件红色的苏格兰格衬衣搭深黑长裤，然后再套上风衣，随便裹了一条围巾。他到24小时便利店里买了一杯果茶，并且强烈要求店员把水温加热到最烫，端着纸杯回到公寓。  
他多心地看了一眼手机，发现晴明神社的一位祭司发了条推，说今天凌晨两点到四点之间不要迈过门槛，不然会被鬼跟住。  
他啧啧嘴，加拿大这里哪来的鬼。然后他听到颤悠悠的一阵猫叫，却不知道声音从何处来。鸡皮疙瘩瞬间起了一身，搞得他也不知道该相信科学还是相信玄学。  
那我就在门外等到四点吧，反正过道里也有暖气。羽生如是想道。  
他盘腿坐在家门口的木框矮柜上，慢悠悠地一边喝着手里茶，一边和日本的旧朋友们寒暄。有时差的夜晚从来都不会孤单，即便他在哈口气都能结冰的北美孑然一人。  
[不远的草坡上刚刚发生了场小型爆炸，好在隔得也不是很近，没受什么影响，火也很快扑灭了。等公告里怎么说吧……倒是没暖气这个问题把我折腾惨了。]  
他收到的消息大多都是催他早睡的，他也不好意思讲自己不敢进门这件事，只能敷衍着回应。  
羽生轻轻地打了个嗝，没想到半夜喝茶还把自己喝出胀气来了。他站起身在楼道里走了走，顺带着复习了一下最近总摔的那段步法接跳跃。  
这就是为什么Solomon被吓了一跳的原因。谁也不会想到大半夜的有个青年男子在公寓楼道里手舞足蹈。  
“晚，晚上好啊，羽生。”  
羽生与他相视两秒，道歉道：“这个时候才下夜班？”  
Solomon点了两下头：“临时有个病危患者，所以拖到了这么晚才回来。你怎么在外面？不早了吧……”  
羽生耸了耸肩，笑道：“暖气和空调都坏了……”  
“那你现在是没有地方住吗？”  
“不不不，待会儿我困得撑不住了，再冷的房间我也能在里面睡着。”  
医生偏头斜睨一眼他放在一旁的茶，不太相信他的这套说法。  
“是暖气会自动跳到OFF档吗？”  
羽生一幅你懂我的眼神。  
“我帮你修吧，好像是有个地方接的位置有错位，所以会跳，之前我也遇到过，然后就修好了。不介意的话我可以试试，这么晚了维修工要么在酒馆里泡着，要么就鼾声如雷了吧……”他晃了晃手中的钥匙。  
“那……谢谢。”

 

果真是Solomon所说的，他熟练地在暖气片背后用螺丝刀调整了一下，跳档的问题就解决了。之后医生让羽生看了出问题的位置，如果以后又这样，就可以用这个方法搞定。羽生送了他一盒可以垫肚子的日式糕点，医生拿着盒子，又突然想起一件事。  
“你之前提到过，在门口收到了一盒药的事情？”  
“其实不止一盒……怎么讲……如果我和教练或者师兄弟们提到最近受了什么伤的事，比如前阵子嗓子哑了，上个星期还问过你退烧药，另外还有聊到磕伤擦伤一类的情况，第二天家门口就会出现一包相应的药。而且那个人就像是日本当地的医生一样，总会提供我的国家生产的治愈效果最好的药物。有些东西我都还不知道，不过用过了之后感觉没什么问题……除了哮喘喷剂。”  
“喷剂有问题吗？”  
“没有生产厂家，就是一个灰色的喷雾瓶，虽然封口是好的，但整个外观上只有Ventolin一行字。来路不明的东西，再怎么也不敢用。”  
Solomon知道自从羽生结弦在家门口接到了一沓内容全部都是要求他退役给宇野昌磨留位置的信之后，变得更加警惕。更何况内服的药物，绝对不能掉以轻心。  
“能给我看看吗？”  
羽生把银灰色的铝制药瓶找出来递给医生，他接过来站在落地灯下看了看。  
“对了，Soul……你知道草坡上的爆炸是怎么回事吗？”  
“爆炸？……呃……”Solomon略显茫然，当然也有些支吾，羽生不知道他知不知情。  
“也对，按理来说，你到的时候火已经被扑灭了。不过……”他走过去，拉开客厅的窗帘，能看到开拓的视野里远处闪烁的红蓝警灯，“消防车和警车都还没走。”  
Solomon看着手中的药瓶，完全没有提起看热闹的兴趣：“没注意到。”  
他好像极度缺失安全感的样子。医生抬头，看着羽生的背影。新周期开始之后他的母亲回了日本，没了监督的他虽然是个成年人，饮食上一定有所松散。他们年纪相仿，但是Solomon工作起来饿得很快，吃得便会多，即便三餐不定体重倒也不会骤减。可是羽生表现出了明显的寝食不安，而且他私下里的调理一定乱得不行。不然怎么会大半夜的喝茶。  
“你该多吃点东西，高蛋白的啊富含维生素的……”  
羽生转过头看着他，笑了笑：“每天都被蟋蟀的人念来念去，你就不要再说了嘛。”  
“好，”Solomon点点头，将药瓶放在他的手心上，“这个可以用的。”  
“真的吗？”  
“要不然我把我的驾照掏出来，你拍张照，如果有问题，你就给警察说，是这个人让我用药的，这是最大的嫌疑人。”Solomon笑道。  
羽生弯了弯嘴角：“你认识生产厂家？”  
“不……我认识送药的人。”

 

Hugo坐在大学的办公室里，电脑屏幕上却显示的是一个罪犯的死刑报告。  
脚步声越来越近，他将文件关掉，迅速地站起身将厚重地木门打开：“早上好，教授。”  
略显蹒跚的老教授笑着朝他说道：“你也是，Hugo.”  
他是这所大学里的助教，兼在读博士生。只是明里的。  
教授将东西放到办公桌上，动了下抽屉，便独自去吃早餐。Hugo看了眼手机，一通电话打了进来。他看着备注，待铃声响了两次后接了起来。  
“你好。”  
“X定罪的证据基本上都是你提供的吧……可是它们现在都不见了。”  
内部触犯底线的人最终会被撤销名字，只以一个字母代替。  
“所有的备份，纸质文档，电子文档，源文件……还有我们获取线索的渠道，那些邮件，那些数据，那些图片……全部都没有了。”  
“我这里有备份的。”Hugo找出一枚U盘，为了以防万一他会做最陈旧的保险措施。他很少会这么做，只是对这件事他必须谨慎。他所找出的证据虽然并不全是真实的，但大部分的内容都可以确凿，并且让他被施以绞刑。  
“你让Berton销毁了藏匿在多伦多的走私军火，也就是说最终的物证已经不能被复查了……一旦有人想要再确认，就会有很大的问题。”  
“难道我要等到被欠钱的危险分子们给它们装上烈性的炸药？”  
“你就是在保护那个人。”  
“我没有。”  
“别说了，我审了那么多犯人，你就别想狡辩了。”对方沉沉地叹了口气。  
他将U盘读入，文件依旧被分门别类的放得妥当。  
“你得罪过什么人吗？”  
“我……或多或少吧……”  
“在日本？”  
“我怎么可能只得罪日本人。”  
“文件还在吗？”  
“在。”  
“纸质的呢？”  
Hugo拉开抽屉，压了压一个文件盒里的纸袋。  
“嗯。”他拿出纸袋，解开绳子，将里面的东西拿出来。他翻过纸张，发现上面一片空白。  
“被人替换掉了。”Hugo的语气未变，对方倒是吸了一口凉气。  
他点开U盘里的文件，所有的文档虽然拥有一模一样的字节，但是里面的内容全部都是乱码。甚至在他放在最外面的文档里，写满了“Yuzuru Hanyu”。  
Hugo感觉心跳岔开了一拍。玩就好好玩啊，干嘛要扯上他。  
指尖有些冰凉，他活动了一下指节，才想起要回复电话对方。但那头的人抢先说道：“没有了，对吧。”  
“我以为X死了之后，一切就告终了。”  
“就像羽生以为你走了之后，一切就告终了。”  
“我会去查一下监控。”  
匆匆挂掉电话，他走出办公室，恰巧听到自己的信箱响了一下，从收发室里传来了东西。打开箱子，发现是一封黑色的信。  
没有信封，信纸是黑色的，上面用金色的打字机墨写道：I am going to kill Yuzuru Hanyu.  
这句话在Hugo的邮箱里存在了太多次，最后他入侵了回去，发现匿名地址来自于X。可是他死了之后，这样的恐吓却并没有消失。  
甚至变本加厉，开始用极其容易抓住把柄的纸质信件。  
Yuzuru Hanyu  
他用指腹抹了抹这个名字，墨迹随即模糊。  
还没有干，这是刚刚打印出来的。  
Hugo蹙了蹙眉，向后看去，只有无人的空走廊。阳光从中央草坪的顶上斜射进来，将这一切照得亮堂。  
对方就在这明亮的暗处里观察着自己。  
I am going to kill Yuzuru Hanyu……

[2017/11/25 00:54]  
高远  
[2017/11/25 14:52]复阅更改


End file.
